Witaj w Świecie Mafii
by Selassia
Summary: Nasze Małe Rybki nie są już rybkami. Dentysta to tak na prawdę boss mafii, bawiący się w prostytucję nieletnich i nie tylko. Ojciec Nemo to agent FBI. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co może cię zaskoczyć?


Witajcie!

Pomysł powstał pewnego niedzielnego poranka, gdy wylegiwałam się w łóżku myśląc "co by było gdyby".

No właśnie. Co by było, gdyby Nemo wcale nie był rybką?

Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Rating 'M', gdyż zamierzam później zaostrzyć nieco klimat.

Komentarze bardzo mile widziane.

Enjoy!

PS. Żadna z tych postaci nie należy do mnie.

* * *

Cześć!

Nazywam się Nemo Amphiprion, choć od niedawna mówią mi Harpun.

Mam 16 lat i jestem w pierwszej licealnej na profilu biologiczno chemicznym. A przynajmniej powinienem być.

Może jednak zaczniemy od początku?

* * *

_2 września, wtorek._

Obudziłem się sporo przed budzikiem.

Dziś zaczyna się pierwszy dzień nauki a ja, w przeciwieństwie do innych osobników w moim wieku, bardzo się z tego cieszyłem. Po wczorajszej akademii na rozpoczęcie roku doszedłem do wniosku, że dam z siebie wszystko i nie opuszczę żadnych zajęć, a takie motywujące myśli zawsze wprawiają mnie w dobry nastrój.

Wstałem, by nie obudzić ojca, który znów wrócił późno do domu, poszedłem do łazienki i przyjrzałem się sobie krytycznie. Z lustra spoglądał na mnie nie do końca jeszcze obudzony nastolatek, budowy, nie oszukujmy się, dość kruchej. Niemal dziewczęcej.

Przetarłem pięścią rdzawo-brązowe oczy, umyłem twarz i zęby. Po skończeniu tych zabiegów uśmiechnąłem się do odbicia, zaraz jednak dałem sobie mentalnie w twarz. Pieprzone dołeczki!

Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo poprawiając rudy, niestety – klątwa rodzinna, stóg siana na głowie.

W ogóle nie przypominam seksownego gościa z liceum. Wyglądam raczej jak zbłąkany przedstawiciel klasy, co najwyżej, pierwszej gimnazjum. Nic dziwnego przy wzroście niecałych 160cm. Cóż, taki 'lajf'.

Ostatni raz pokręciłem z ubolewaniem głową nad moim, pożal się Boże, wyglądem i ubrałem wczoraj przygotowany strój.

Szarawe jeansy, czarny T-shirt i bluza, oczywiście z kapturem, w biało pomarańczowe pasy.

Zszedłem na dół, do kuchni, by zrobić śniadanie. Dla taty – standard – kawa, kanapka z serem i jabłko. Dla mnie – płatki, koniecznie czekoladowe, szklanka soku owocowego i kanapka z masłem orzechowym wraz z butelką wody cytrynowej do szkoły.

Zjadłem moją porcję i spojrzałem na zegarek. 7:43 – Czas obudzić tatę, jeśli nie chcę się spóźnić. W prawdzie lekcje zaczynam dopiero o 8: 50, ale on zawsze się guzdrze, po za tym będę musiał jeszcze znaleźć salę, a budynek mojego liceum jest ogromny.

Przeciągnąłem się i z diabelskim uśmiechem znów ruszyłem schodami, tym razem w górę. Wparowałem do jego sypialni drąc się w niebogłosy.

- Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły! Wstawaj! Szybko! Czas do Szkoły! Do Szkoły! Wstawaj, bo się spóźnimy!

- Mamo… Nie chcę do szkoły! Gardło mnie boli…. – Jęknął sennie w poduszkę, a ja prawie udławiłem się nagłym atakiem chichotu.

- Nie ty, Tato, ja! No weź się pospiesz! Nie chcę się spóźnić już pierwszego dnia! Po za tym… - efektowna pauza to, to, co nastolatki lubią najbardziej - …zrobiłem ci kawę, która właśnie stygnie w kuchni. Wkrótce będzie zimna, nie dobra. – Nie zdążyłem dokończyć nawet zdania, gdy ojciec poderwał się z łóżka, zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i pognał do kuchni z okrzykiem, który do złudzenia przypominał coś pomiędzy „Trzeba było tak od razu!" a „O Jezu, ale zimno!".

Pokręciłem głową. Ojciec jest taki przewidywalny.

Wróciłem do kuchni, po drodze zahaczając o mój pokój, z którego wziąłem torbę z zeszytami i innymi 'najpotrzebniejszymi' rzeczami do szkoły. Dorzuciłem jeszcze lunch.

Usiadłem na jednym z barowych krzeseł przy kuchennym blacie obserwując jak tata w ekspresowym tempie pochłania swoją kanapkę popijając ją kawą, po czym, wrzuciwszy naczynia do zlewu, z namaszczeniem wkłada jabłko do aktówki, która nie zmieniła swojego położenia od wczorajszego wieczoru i nadal wala się w przedpokoju. Później ojciec rzucił do mnie tylko ciche:

- Pozmywaj a ja się ogarnę!

I już go nie było. Zniknął na schodach potykając się co chwilę o uszy pantoflowych króliczków. Prezent ode mnie. Chyba z okazji urodzin, choć nie jestem pewien.

Dość sprawnie pozmywałem naczynia – w końcu nie było tego dużo, ot, nóż, łyżka, talerz, filiżanka i wysoka szklanka – po czym udałem się do przedpokoju. Przez chwilę wahałem się czy nie ubrać moich ukochanych glanów, ale stwierdziłem, że do tego stroju byłaby to profanacja, więc założyłem zwykłe czarne trampki. Usiadłem na podłodze i, bawiąc się brelokiem przedstawiającym czterolistną koniczynę przy torbie czekałem na ojca. O dziwo nie musiałem robić tego długo. Pojawił się po jakichś 10, no, może 15 minutach w całej swojej rudej okazałości, jak przystało na 'biznesmena', w nienagannie wyprasowanym czarnym garniturze, białej koszuli i czerwonym krawacie. Chyba dalej myśli, że nie wiem, że pracuje dla FBI. Sorry, ale nie łyknę gadki o tym, że jest bankowcem. Ten facet nie umiał mi pomóc w zadaniu z majzy na poziomie 3gimnazjum. A bankowcy podobno muszą mieć zdaną maturę rozszerzoną właśnie z tego przedmiotu. A przynajmniej tak mówił Joe Plankton.

- Wiesz, że możesz jeszcze zrezygnować z tej szkoły, prawda? – Aha! Zaczęło się. Odkąd tylko dostałem się do liceum z najwyższymi wymaganiami cały czas to powtarza. Normalnie zero wiary w swojego własnego, jedynego syna.

- Tato. Już to przerabialiśmy. Chcę chodzić do tej szkoły. Wiem, że dam radę. – Mruknąłem kierując się do wyjścia z domu.

- Nie martwię się o naukę. Bardziej o to, że mają bardzo rozwinięty program sportowy, a ty ze swoją nogą nie powinieneś…

- O nie! – Przerwałem mu gwałtownie się odwracając – To już jest cios poniżej pasa. – Heh, dosłownie. – Odkąd miałem ten głupi wypadek na zawodach, nie pozwoliłeś mi tknąć żadnej dyscypliny sportowej. Żadnej. Teraz zamiast wyglądać jak dobrze zbudowany, młody mężczyzna, wyglądam jak jakieś chuchro z podstawówki. Z moją nogą już wszystko dobrze. Fakt boli, co jakiś czas, ale ma boleć. Ma mi przypominać o błędach przeszłości. Wybrałem tę szkołę właśnie ze względu na rozwinięty program sportowy i nie masz nic do gadania. Koniec. Albo wiesz, co? Nie, jeszcze nie koniec. Każdy normalny ojciec wierzyłby, choć trochę w swojego syna i starał się by ten zapomniał o jego ułomności. Ale nie! Tobie to sprawia dziką satysfakcję – przypominanie mi o tym, że nie jestem już w 100% sprawny. I za to cię nienawidzę! Teraz jest Koniec. – Z niezłym wkurwem na twarzy odwróciłem się od oniemiałego ojca i, wkładając do uszu słuchawki, wyszedłem z domu od razu kierując się do samochodu stojącego przed nim. Wsiadłem na miejsce pasażera i totalnie odciąłem się od świata, ginąc w dźwiękach ostrego rocka. W dupie miałem to czy ojciec coś do mnie mówi czy nie. Nie zarejestrowałem nawet momentu, gdy ruszyliśmy.

Zanim się spostrzegłem byliśmy już pod szkołą.

Wysiadłem ze złoto-srebrnego peugeota i skierowałem się w stronę wejścia do szkoły gdzie stał już mój wychowawca, razem z grupką innych dzieciaków i rodziców. Kątem oka zarejestrowałem, że mój ojciec także wysiadł z auta i podążył za mną. Totalnie go olałem.

Przywitałem się z nauczycielem. Po chwili dołączył także mój ojciec. Razem z nauczycielem i resztą rodziców zajął się omawianiem jakiś spraw organizacyjnych. Ja, z resztą dzieciaków rozpełzliśmy się w różnych kierunkach. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało jakieś 15 minut.

Podeszła do mnie trójka, jak sądzę, nowych kolegów z klasy.

- Cześć, jestem… - przedstawił się najwyższy osobnik z trójki, jak się okazało, bardzo szczupły brunet o pociągłej twarzy.- To… – rozmówca wskazał, na niebieskowłosego chłopaka szczerzącego się w przyjaznym, choć nieco wrednym uśmieszku – a ta tutaj to… - Różowowłosa, pulchna dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko i przywitała się skinieniem głowy. Cóż. Peszek, że nie dosłyszałem jak się nazywają. Bywa. – A ty to? – No tak. Spodziewałem się tego pytania. Bo niby, po co mieli by tu podchodzić?

- Nemo Amphiprion. Wy też do pierwszej biol-chemu jak sądzę?

- No… - Brunet popatrzył ze skrzywem na nauczyciela. – Muszę wam powiedzieć, że trafił nam się dziwny nauczyciel. Fakt nie ma osoby, która by go nie lubiła, ale kolo to totalny świr. Wiem, bo uczył mojego brata. – Popatrzyłem na niego z krztyną zainteresowania. Zawsze zastanawiałem się jak to jest mieć rodzeństwo w ogóle, o starszym nie wspominając. – Podobno śpiewa na lekcjach! – Zamyśliliśmy się na chwilę, jednak on na nowo zaczął gadać – ej, jest jeszcze trochę czasu do lekcji, a tu naprzeciwko jest park. Chodźmy się przejść!

Wszyscy się zgodziliśmy. Przeszliśmy na drugą stronę jezdni i zmierzaliśmy do pomnika jakiegoś starca na koniu, gdy usłyszałem głos ojca.

- Nemo! Natychmiast tu wracaj. Rozumiesz? Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz? Masz przegwizdane młody człowieku! – Zlałem jego wołania ciepłym moczem. – Jeszcze krok a pożałujesz! Spróbuj tylko dotknąć tego pomnika! – Postąpiłem parę kroków i walnąłem pięścią w jedną z nóg wierzchowca. Obróciłem się powoli. No tak. Nowi 'koledzy' zwiali i teraz grzecznie stali przy swoich rodzicach. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. – Wracaj tu w tym momencie! – Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem w ich stronę. Szedłem dopóki nie ujrzałem czystego przerażenia na ich twarzy. Pomyślałem 'co jest? Tak mocno walnąłem w ten pomnik, że się rozwalił, czy co? Czemu są tacy przerażeni?' Odpowiedź objawiła mi się jak grom z jasnego nieba, w postaci lufy pistoletu wycelowanej w moją głowę, którą ujrzałem jak tylko się odwróciłem. Usłyszałem krzyk ojca. Ja byłem zbyt sparaliżowany strachem by krzyczeć. Ba! By zrobić cokolwiek! Po prostu stałem i patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany w czerniejący przede mną otwór w kawałku pięknie wypolerowanej stali.

- Niech pan nawet nie próbuje się, poruszyć – usłyszałem gdzieś po swojej prawej, nieco z tyłu, głos zniekształcony komputerowo. Koleś z pistoletem przede mną miał na sobie kominiarkę i jednolicie czarny strój. Siłą wepchnął mnie do auta – jednolicie czarnego BMW bez tablic rejestracyjnych. Ostatnie, co zarejestrowałem zanim przyłożyli mi do twarzy chustkę nasączoną chloroformem to przerażenie na twarzy mojego ojca.

Później była już tylko ciemność.


End file.
